The Silent Service
by MySwanSong
Summary: This is the story of two very different people and their life aboard the famed submarine USS GRAYBACK. This is a truelife story, the major events and timeline are real and all ,except a select few of the characters, are real. AU


**Rating:** R. Vague sex scenes, language, war, death…  
**Summary:** This is the story of two very different people and their life aboard the famed submarine USS Grayback ,duringWW2, which was lost on February 26, 1944. This is a true-life story, the major events and timeline are real and all (except a select few) of the characters contained in this fic were/are real life people. AU SLASH (hp/dm)  
**Warnings:** Death, war, slash (male x male)  
**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, no harm done, no money made. All characters are owned by the great JKR.

* * *

**The Silent Service**

Prologue

_Pearl Harbor: January 27, 1944_

* * *

**Sub-Man**  
**by Ralph Theodore Shaw, USN  
November 20, 1918 - February 26, 1944  
USS Grayback (SS 208)**

_Of bursting bomb and shell, Where death has set the stage.  
Courage: It is to wait - to clench the teeth and hear, The sullen steps of brute Death draw near.  
To wait - To watch thin glistening walls of steel, Drip beads of salty sweat along their seams; to reel  
From shock that sends you sprawling - yet to rise, And bite the lips, and grin with steady eyes  
And mutter: "Close!" And curse the pounding heart, To wait-to see the weakening seams that part  
To stabbing fingers of the seeking sea; To hear that last burst seemingly to flee  
Along the sodden halls of death, To still the quaking heart and draw a breath  
You never know you held, And still wait..., But now to stir, and jest, and mock your fate  
Certain that the time will come again, When you must wait and pray Death's blows are vain  
Courage? What greater, since you yet can laugh: Although you know your death may be  
A silent one beneath the sea, And "failed to return" your epitaph?  
Laugh? Sure! To free all men is why you're here; And so you master self - then laugh at fear. _

* * *

Cmdr. Johnny Moore watched as the twenty or so couples finished up the Somerset waltz before he walked to the center of the stage. He tapped the microphone and nodded at the small orchestra to remain silent. The conductor curtly nodded back as he stepped off his podium to face the stage. He tapped the microphone again, and waited till all talk had died down before he began. 

"Father Mercier, Senator Aiken, Lieutenant Willard A. Saunders, Rear Admiral Wilson Brown, our lovely sponsor Mrs. Wilson Brown and her matron of honor, distinguished guests, ladies and gentlemen: I extend to each of you a very cordial welcome to launching of the GRAYBACK's tenth patrol." Cmdr. Moore paused as a round of applause burst through the room, "As you all know this evening marks the day before U.S. Pacific Fleet: Squadron Two begins its mission in the 'wolf-pack'. I am also sure that there are many of those among you, who object to the idea of 'wolf-packing', but I can assure you that when we have as fine a fleet such as this, there shall be no friendly fire. I promise you that we will remain just as deadly as those submarines that operate alone.

"Today's launching comes at an appropriate time in history. Nearly three years ago, Pearl Harbor was unmercifully attacked by the Japanese. Although the Japanese success was overwhelming, it was not complete." Cmdr. Moore once again paused as the room filled with applause and a few assorted 'Aye, Aye's'…

"I'm only worried about his lack of experience is all." Harry Potter replied to his fiancé Ginny Weasley. Earlier they had been having a discussion as to whether or not Harry would be coming home in one piece- Ginny being the nervous one. "Though, I am sure that he uh… Knows what he's doing. He has been at this for a number of years after all."

"I know that, but I just can't help worrying." Ginny whispered back as Cmdr. Moore started up his speech again.

"Then why did you marry someone in the Navy?" Harry grinned back as he gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I just couldn't resist his charm." Ginny replied with a wink as she lifted her wine glass in the air, "A toast to your safety."

"And that I get home before the little one." Harry said as hegestured in the direction ofher slightly swollen belly.

"That too." Ginny laughed as they clinked their wine glasses together. Right when the glass's tips met the room burst into applause as Cmdr. Moore finished his uplifting speech, "Oh, I think we were supposed to be listening!"

"It doesn't matter right now." Harry grinned, "Cause it was basically only a pep-talk molded into one long speech.Plus when you have someone this beautiful sitting right next to you it's not like I could have listened anyway..."

"Harry James Potter I thought you were above such corny-ness." Ginny said in a mock stern voice.

"It's all I know, bunny." he said as he kissed her on the cheek again and stood up as the orchestra resumed playing, "Would someone as beautiful as you care to acknowledge the fact that someone as corny as I would like to dance?"

"Not if the corny person in question calls me 'bunny' again." Ginny smiled as she took his hand.

"Hey, I thought you liked that name!"

"I do but only if you say it. I'd hate to wake up to the day when one of my brothers calls me bunny." she said shuddering.

"Amen." Harry said loudly as he started to whirl her towards the middle of the floor.

Ginny's only reply was a fit of giggles as Harry twirled her, and then abruptly took her hands as the music changed into a slow song. Ginny sighed as she set her chin on his shoulder and gazed at all the other happy couples. She couldn't help but think that this moment was perfect- Harry and herself fitted together as if they were meant for each other- which was probably true as he was her first for everything...

She watched his face as it changed from a gleeful smile to a small frown as he tried to concentrate on not stepping on her feet. His sunburned face contrasted sharply with his starched white dress uniform, as did her tanned fingers as she held his shoulder. She noticed a small string protruding from his collar, and as she reached up to fix it he kissed her reaching fingers. She blushed slightly, but never lost her step as she smiled up into his green eyes.

She didn't know what she would do with her life if on one of these missions Harry didn't return. Her life would probably end right there, she would fall into a deep depression and… But she would have their child to take care of wouldn't she? Harry would always be with her, in their child and in her heart.

As Harry gazed down at his fiancé's face he saw her eyes were clouded with tears, "What's wrong?" he whispered softly.

"Oh nothing…" she smiled a little as she continued, "It's just that I was thinking about… Well… I probably shouldn't even say it..."

"Then don't…" Harry whispered back as he kissed the top of her head and continued to sway slowly back and forth. In a few minutes he had forgotten that Ginny had even cried at all. But Ginny didn't, or couldn't, forget. In fact, it was all she could think about for many nights to come.

* * *

"What do you mean you're not worried?" Ray Davidson said as he took another sip of his drink, "Howcan you not be worried?" 

The fair haired man sitting next to him seemed to ignore the question as he slowly wiped the corner of his mouth with the blue napkin, "Easy." he smirked, "I just don't give a damn."

"Hey!" giggled Gustie Davidson, Ray's wife, as she almost fell off her husband's lap again., "I happen to be a real Lady, not one of those girls you see, Draco."

"Sorry ma'am." Draco smiled innocently as he tipped his cap to her while managing not to mess up his blonde hair, "We sailors of the seas don't always remember our manners around beautiful women."

"I suppose I'll let this one go." Gustie said, still giggling, as she sipped her wine. Her cheeks were flushed as she, and quite possibly her husband, were drunk.

"Yea, but only because he'll have this beautiful woman's husband to deal with for six months!" Ray laughed.

"Right." Draco said grinning, and after a moment, "Haven't you had enough to drink, Ray?"

Ray had been in the process of ordering another glass of wine from the waiter.

"Well… I don't know… This is the last night I have, but I don't think I want to have a headache tomorrow…"

"The new captain would have you're …" Draco paused as he glanced at Gustie Davidson, "Rear end…"

"Draco, would you mind if I steal my husband for a dance or two?" Gustie said as a catchy melody filled the room.

"Not at all." Draco said smiling, but as the couple left the stable his smile looked a bit pained- and then it stopped altogether, leaving his face blank.

_'They're so happy… God Ray is such a lucky man, so happy, children, and homemade brownies- not those mix-in-a-box kinds… What I would do for a family… All I need is a girl and some money, not a lot of money, just enough to live on… A house in the country- raising chickens or something and…'_ Draco's thoughts stopped as he watched the dancing couples. People he had known for years, people he had seen at their best and their worst, some ofthe only people he trusted…

Draco fidgeted slightly as he realized he was one of only a few sailors sitting alone. The room's warm atmosphere seemed to be getting to him as he felt a bead of sweat slowly make its way down his forehead- but was wiped away before it could reach his nose. If only he could unbutton the first two buttons on the stiff collar of his dress uniform- he would feel so much better.

After a few more minutes Draco decided it was getting late- he needed all the rest he could get for tomorrow.

* * *

_On base couple's apartment section number C35 _

_0400 hours_

* * *

Ginny watched as the shadows slowly crept across her fiancé's angelic face- as his bare chest slowly rose and fell she felt almost peaceful. But she couldn't help thinking about tomorrow, and how Harry would once again leave her alone for six months with the promise of coming back. She didn't bother thinking about his promises anymore, they would only make her worry more, and a distressed environment was not what she had planned in the coming birth of her child. 

Harry always said she was welcome to stay with her parents while he was away, but all that happiness always made her feel even worse. She usually couldn't help but think that all the smiles her mother gave her were just plastered there to give her a false sense hope… But any hope is a good hope…

Harry interrupted her troubled thoughts as he turned over in his sleep to face her. When Ginny lifted her head she could just make out the time- it was four am. One hour till Harry had to leave. One hour left with her fiancée.

How much more of this could she take? Did she really love him?

Yes, of course she did. Why else would she have agreed to marry him? And the child, too! Why else would you have a child with a man if you didn't love him? But sometimes those feelings could be imitated by lust or perhaps the more docile infatuation.

She didn't want to think about this. All she knew is if he were gone her heart would shatter.

_'Oh shut up, you.'_ sneered an annoying voice, _'Always going on about what would you do without him, yet you don't even TALK to him about it! You have never even mentioned that your worst fear is that he will die and never know about that little 'problem' between you and that bloke-_

No. She couldn't think about that. Not now, not ever. This was their last night together-

_'Last night? Are you sure?'_

until he left for heaven-knows-where tomorrow morning. And what if-

_'The sub blows up?'_

her letters never reach him, like they did that one year?

_'Or maybe he just never bothered to read them?'_

But this was only supposed to be a simple mission, they would be safe-

_'Oh really?'_

what with all the other subs surrounding them, how could he get hurt?

_'Easily m'dear.'_

Oh shut up!

Ginny unknowingly scrunched up her face as she rolled over and settle against the pillow. It would be a long night, and an even longer morning…

TBC...

* * *

And here is my new baby. I've had a fascination with submarines for so long I guess it would only be proper to write a h/d fic about one, right? I think this is my first AU? Well, I do hope you like. This is just kind of a preview of the main characters and what they are like. 


End file.
